


i’m a superhero, just like you

by mjscorner



Series: irondad bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner
Summary: “That’s enough, Peter. Give me the damn suit. I won’t ask again.””Why? So-so that you can just keep me here all the time? Why won’t you just trust me?””Because I can’t lose you, okay?!”Peter’s eyes went wide as Tony gripped him by the shoulders, foreheads nearly touching as the strength of Tony’s hold had Peter barely dangling above the ground.Peter’s gaze hardened. He squirmed out of Tony’s hold, stumbling back on his feet and stiffening his posture.”Well, you did that just fine on your own.”ORirondad bingo: argument
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803202
Comments: 34
Kudos: 363





	1. the argument

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some heavy angst

“That’s it. You’re done.”

Tony huffed as he stepped out of his suit and into the tower penthouse, face bright red and gaze full of fire. Peter pulled his mask off of his head in response, curls bouncing and ears burning red.

”I didn’t do anything wrong.”

”You did _everything_ wrong. You defied the _one_ rule I set in place for you, the _one_ thing I made you promise to never do.”

”Those aliens were going to _kill you_! Do you not understand that?!”

”I would rather them kill me than _ever_ see you jump into the crossfire again, that’s for damn sure.” 

“I couldn’t just sit there and watch you die. I can’t believe you’re mad at me for this.”

Tony stifled a heart attack and turned over his shoulder, gaze zeroing in on his kid’s seemingly innocent expression.

”You can’t believe I’m _mad_? You can’t believe that I would ever, in a million years, be livid that my kid would risk his life just to save mine? Dammit, Peter, that’s it. You’re done. You’re finished.”

Peter doubled back a bit in surprise, brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

”You heard me, kid. Done. No more Spider-Man. That’s it.”

”W-what? You can’t just-“

”Oh, the hell I can’t. Give me the suit.”

Peter swallowed thickly, a distinct sense of deja vu returning with a vengeance in his throat. “No, Dad, please, I-I’m ready. I’ve proven myself more than enough times. I’m ready to-“

”Don’t you dare talk to me about whether you’re ready or not. You’re not now, and you weren’t then.”

Peter’s eyes flashed with hurt, his chin raised to create a fake sense of confidence. “I’ve always been ready. I’m a superhero, just like you.”

”No, Peter, you’re not!”

“...Don’t you remember what happened the last time you took my suit? _That’s_ your problem; I learn from my mistakes, you never do.”

“That’s enough, Peter. Give me the damn suit. I won’t ask again.”

”Why? So-so that you can just keep me here all the time? Why won’t you just _trust me_?”

”Because I _can’t lose you_ , okay?!”

Peter’s eyes went wide as Tony gripped his son by the shoulders, foreheads nearly touching as the strength of Tony’s hold had Peter barely dangling above the ground. 

Tony’s breaths echoed throughout the penthouse walls accompanying the deafening silence. Peter stared ahead and into Tony’s eyes, completely unsure of what to do.

His gaze hardened. He squirmed out of Tony’s hold, stumbling back on his feet and stiffening his posture.

”Well, you did that just fine on your own.”

Tony’s mouth parted in surprise. Peter double tapped his chest and waited for the nanotechnology in his suit to compress back into one small unit before he was tossing it toward his father like a ball, dressed now in his street clothes. 

“...Petey, hey, wait-“

“Here, keep your suit.”

With that, Peter turned on his heel, threw open the door of the penthouse, and let it slam behind him.

⎊

“Where is he now?”

”... _Like I said, boss, Peter removed his tracking devices before he left the tower_.”

Tony chewed on his bottom lip anxiously as he stared out of his window toward the city below.

Yeah...he was a dick.

There was only one other time in his life he had wanted to take a moment back so desperately and it was the first time Tony took his son’s suit that day after the ferry accident.

That horrible, unbearable sinking feeling in his chest when he got the call that Adrian Toomes had been apprehended, when he learned what Peter had gone through to make certain that Adrian Toomes would _be_ apprehended...

Tony shook off a shiver in his spine. He hated thinking about it.

It was his fault.

It wasn’t, but it was. Peter would have been safer in the suit Tony made for him, but he would’ve gone after Toomes whether Tony took it or not.

And now, thinking about Peter walking around New York with no suit, wearing only a punny t-shirt, jeans, and converse, alone at night...

Tony jumped up from his office chair and paced around the penthouse, bringing a trembling hand to his forehead.

” _Everything alright, sir?_ ”

”I messed up,” he blurted out, shaking his head and swallowing down bile. “I...shouldn’t have told him any of that crap.”

” _If I may, boss...Peter admires you quite a lot. I’m almost certain that nothing you could ever say would change that_.”

Tony considered it for only a moment before he was huffing and wiping sweat from his brow.

”Still shouldn’t have said it.”

”... _No. You shouldn’t have_.”

Tony chewed on the inside of his cheek and grimaced as he drew blood, the thundering of his heart in his chest a temporary distraction.

Peter was a smart kid. He would come home, they would talk, and before he knew it the two of them would be on the couch watching a Star Wars flick in no time.

” _Boss? There’s a situation on 71st street. Perhaps this could be an opportunity to clear your head._ ”

Tony blinked, frowning as he stared at a projection now hovering above his desk.

A man in ragged clothing was holding a person close to him in the street with a gun to their head, taunting the gathering crowd. He was backing up into a black SUV, tossing his hostage inside before the car was skidding out of the street obnoxiously.

A hostage. Great.

Tony’s lip quirked ever-so-slightly as he adjusted his sleeve and took a deep breath.

”Fine, FRI. A little below my pay grade, but fine. Get me a suit.”

⎊

Tony tracked the SUV to a rundown warehouse in Queens.

He landed quietly on the outside and heaved an exhausted sigh, his scanners picking up two heat signatures inside the structure.

“FRI, you’ll let me know when Pete is back at the tower, right?” 

“ _Yes_.”

Tony nodded before he was blasting the old doors off of their hinges and raising one missile-clad fist toward one specific, terrified culprit.

”Drop the weapon, wife beater.”

”I-I don’t-you’re-“

”Iron Man.” Tony flipped his face plate up. “You have a hostage. I need them back, please.”

”How did you get here so-so fast?” The man took quivering aim to Tony’s head, rapid heartbeat practically visible through his grease-stained shirt. 

“I know everything, I can’t help it.”

”No, you...we hadn’t called you yet.”

Tony frowned. “Why would you call me?”

The man stuttered. Another man emerged from a back room, hostage in his hold. The hostage in question stumbled over their feet, bag tossed over their head and hands duct taped tightly together.

The second man went ghost-white upon catching eye of their visitor. “Dude, what the hell? We agreed not to call him yet.”

”It wasn’t me.”

”Alright, that’s enough.” Tony stepped forward, fist still aimed at the ready. “Hand over the-“

Tony paused. A wave of chills washed over his entire body when his gaze caught the hostage’s shirt.

It was white. There was a triangle on it, right below a punchline.

” _Find X._ ”

Tony’s mouth went dry, his heart beating so fiercely in his throat that he found himself unable to swallow around it. 

Before he could even muster a coherent sentence, the second man was raising his handgun to the hostage’s head and ripping the bag off, tossing it to the floor.

_...No._

“...Peter?”

_No, no, no, no, no._

Peter’s head lolled back tiredly, his mouth taped shut and his face littered with bruising and blood. He eventually made delayed eye contact with Tony, dark eyes locking on his dad’s as he suddenly fought his restraints and wriggled in the man’s hold.

”Nobody freakin’ move,” the armed one said, gun pressed hard against Peter’s temple. “Or I shoot him dead.”

He couldn’t breathe. Tony swore that if he opened his mouth his heart would leap right out.

_Help me._

His son, his everything, was balancing on a tightrope between life and death, a gun that insulted his entire existence pressing deeper and deeper against his temple.

Tony held his breath, knowing logically he should be sizing up his opponents or conjuring up a plan but he couldn’t seem to take his heartbroken eyes off of his son’s pale, beaten face. 

That’s when he saw it.

A large, crimson stain was growing on Peter’s thigh. Tony choked, the entire world around him crumbling into nothingness.

They shot him. 

They...they _hurt him_.

They hurt Tony’s _son._

“You,” the armed one said, ripping the tape off of Peter’s mouth after shifting his weight and temporarily aiming the gun Tony’s way, “are going to give us a couple million. Then you’ll get your kid back.”

Tony saw that one coming. It only intensified his blood-red vision, only dimmed his already darkened gaze.

“No,” Peter gasped. “No, Dad, don’t-“

“Shut _up_ , brat.”

“Let him go,” Tony warned venomously, voice low and cautious. “or I swear to god, I’ll blow you both sky high.”

The unarmed one seemed more than fazed by the threat, gaze shifting back and forth between Tony and his partner. 

“...C’mon, dude. Just hand the kid back, he-he won’t even turn us in.”

”You don’t know that!” the armed one snapped back, teeth grit as he dug the barrel of the gun harder into Peter’s head. Peter grimaced, raising his chin and clearly fighting a breakdown.

“Please.” Tony choked down tears, chewing the inside of his cheek and not once taking his glossy-eyed gaze off of Peter’s face. “I-I can’t-I need-“

“Dad,” Peter choked out, taking Tony’s breath away the second it fell on his ears. “D-Dad, I’m sorry, I-“

”Shut up!” the armed one was panicking now, suddenly and violently throwing Peter to the ground. Peter gasped upon contact, bringing bound hands to attempt to rise to his knees before that familiar feeling of a gun on his head had him swaying forward.

The sound of Tony’s repulsors whirring to life echoed throughout the warehouse as he stepped forward, face red and eyes desperate. 

“Don’t! Just-just listen to me, okay? I’ll give you money, a new life, whatever you want. Just- _please_ , please don’t hurt him anymore.”

Tony eyed Peter’s leg, blood still gushing through his bound fingers. He swallowed vomit.

”Money first,” the man snarled, gun trembling in his grip.

”I don’t-I don’t have it right now, but if you just give me my son-“

”No! This has gone on for too long,” he clicked the safety off and took aim behind Peter’s skull, sinister gaze glued to Tony’s own terrified one. “Kid should’ve been dead an hour ago.”

Tony’s heart dropped. Peter raised his head carefully, heaving deep breaths as he made apologetic eye contact with his dad.

”I’m sorry.”

” _No_!”

Tony watched completely numb as Peter ducked and rolled out of the path of the bullet intended for his brain. The fire of the gun and the crack of the concrete below made Tony sick, made him nearly fold at the knees though he was sprinting into action instead, hellbent on taking out the kidnappers, shredding them to their last atom if he had to. 

They hurt his son.

And for that, they deserved to die. 

Tony didn’t make it far on that thought. Peter was jumping to his feet, whipping around and ripping his hands out of their restraints before his eyes were going wide as the armed one raised his gun once more, snarling through gritted teeth. 

“Peter- _NO_!”

The second crack of the gun was somehow more deafening this time, followed by the terrible sound of Peter’s body hitting the ground, seemingly lifeless. 

Tony’s eyes immediately spilled over with tears, his face pale and his jaw permanently dropped in horror. 

“Oh-oh my _god-“_

“Now,” the armed one snarled, “give us the-“

He raised his hand without thinking, firing his repulsor rays and incapacitating the perpetrators within seconds. 

“Oh, my gosh,” Tony huffed, stepping outside of his suit and feverishly lurching toward the ground where his kid lay, collapsing to his knees. “Oh-oh, my gosh, _Peter_ -“

Tony carefully yet hastily turned Peter over on his back, trembling hands hovering over his kid as if he were made of glass before he was feeling for a pulse and staring down at the sickening crimson stain growing on his punny white shirt.

”Peter, baby, _please_. W-wake up, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes dropped open tiredly, his chest heaving rasped breaths. Tony brought a hand to Peter’s chest, the other cradling his kid’s head.

”Dad...”

”Oh, thank god. Thank god.”

”...Hurts.”

”I-I know. I know, baby. It’s-it’s gonna be alright. I’m gonna-I’m gonna get you help, okay? I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

Peter’s lip quirked in a tired smile. Tony’s heart stopped at the sight, heart shattering as he spotted a drop of blood trickling from the corner of Peter’s mouth.

”Oh-oh god. Okay, okay, kiddo, listen-listen to me very carefully, okay? I-I’m gonna-I’m gonna lift you up, a-and we’re gonna go to the tower, and-and-“

”Dad.”

”And we’ll-I’ll-I’ll get you Cho, and we’ll watch a movie when it’s all over-“

”Dad.”

Tony paused, closing his eyes and letting a tear spill down his cheek before he was looking down at his son like he was the most remarkable miracle to ever grace the Earth with his presence. Peter was smiling subtly, raising a shaking, blood-soaked hand up to take Tony’s hand.

”M’ sorry,” Peter whispered. “‘Bout the fight. Didn’t mean it.”

”No, no, I know that, Peter. I didn’t-God, I’m so sorry too, baby. I didn’t mean one word of it. Other than the, you know, the part about not wanting to-to lose you.”

Peter let out a small laugh, wincing and bringing a protective arm around his abdomen. Tony’s eyes flashed with worry, gaze darting between his son’s glassy eyes and his gushing torso and thigh. 

“I-I’m gonna make it better, okay? I’ve got you.”

Tony turned over his shoulder and yelled at FRIDAY to get Rhodey _the hell down here right the fuck now_ before he was bringing his son close to his chest, holding him and swallowing down bile as his son shivered in his hold.

”I-I guess I’m-I’m not ready, am I?”

”No, no, hey,” Tony took Peter’s hand fiercely in his and held a kiss to his forehead, tears spilling from his eyes freely. “You’re more than ready. I just-can’t lose you.”

He rocked them back and forth, the world around them evaporating into nothingness once more. 

“I love you, Peter. So, so much.”

”I love you too.”

...

”I’m sorry.”

”Kid, I swear to god: shut up.”


	2. the medbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter in the medbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE:  
> i’ve decided to add this to a new series i made where i write about tony being peter’s biodad. reading the stories in order isn’t exactly required but a few things may make a bit more sense of you read the first story in this series before this one. thank you and enjoy!!

Tony held Peter until help finally arrived. 

The world moved in a cacophony of shouting and metal on metal as Tony finally made Rhodey’s figure out through glassy eyes. He was holding Tony’s shoulders, shaking him, eyes wide as he searched his nephew’s body up and down in shock.

”... _To_ _ny...needs Cho...ome on!_ ”

The world came back into view with a blinding vengeance the second Rhodey began prying Peter out of Tony’s grip.

”No, no, no, _stop_ -“

”Tony, dammit, he needs a doctor, okay?”

”Don’t-he’s-he’s already-“

”Tony, look.” Rhodey huffed and lifted Peter’s shirt just enough to see where the bullet had entered Peter’s abdomen, the wound now barely closed as it began healing on its own. “See that? He’s alive, Tony. He’s already almost healed. But he lost a lot of blood and someone’s gonna have to get this bullet out of him, right?”

Tony stared, jaw hanging open in shock as he lifted an exhausted head to meet Rhodey’s gaze.

All he could hear was that deafening crack of the gun, followed by the even more deafening collapse of Peter’s limp body against the cement floor. 

Tony looked down at his son, lip trembling as he brushed a stray, blood-soaked curl away from Peter’s closed eyes.

”They...shot him.”

”...Yeah.”

”They...they _shot_ him, Rhodey. Twice.”

”I know. And believe me, there will be hell to pay. But you don’t need to worry about that right now.”

”They were going to _kill_ him. In front of me. A-and they shot him, and I can’t-I can’t-“

”Alright, you know what? Peter’s gonna kill me for telling you this, but he’s been through worse. Now, let’s go, yeah? The faster we get to the tower, the faster he wakes up.”

Tony could only nod numbly in agreement, absentmindedly listening to Rhodey’s thorough instructions though in truth he could only focus on his son’s form, limp and blood-smeared and everything Tony had been trying to avoid since he knew Peter was his.

He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and carried on.

For Peter, he needed to carry on.

⎊

Tony had a bad habit of disassociating when his kid was in a hospital bed. 

The sight of his kid doped up on pain killers, tubes running through him as if he were some sort of machine...it was enough to bring Earth’s best defender to his knees, to force him from reality in a vein attempt to keep breathing.

Because dwelling meant facing the facts.

Peter wouldn’t have been walking the streets alone if Tony hadn’t snapped at him. Peter wouldn’t have been thrown into a trunk of a car at gun point if Tony had just thanked Peter for saving him that day on their mission.

Peter wouldn’t have nearly died that day—twice—if Tony wasn’t a better father. 

Things Tony knew, logically, weren’t true, and that Pepper and Rhodey and even Peter would rip him apart for thinking, but things he thought about constantly nevertheless. 

He paced back and forth anxiously at the foot of Peter’s bed, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the floor like it were an insult to his existence. 

God, Peter probably confronted the culprits head-on, probably sensed something was off and stepped up before someone else could get hurt. 

He was going to be sick. That had been the root of their entire argument. Peter being too quick to assert himself in situations he didn’t belong, in situations he felt would go south too quickly if he didn’t interfere. 

A mumble from the hospital bed he had been so desperately avoiding pulled him from his thoughts so quickly that he nearly couldn’t catch his breath, wide eyes gluing themselves to the miracle swallowed whole by pillows and blankets.

”...Peter?”

”Dad...”

Tony skirted around the bed so quickly he nearly fell flat on his face on the tiled floor before he was hunching over his kid, cupping his face as if it were made of glass and searched feverishly for any sign of consciousness.

“Peter, hey, you there?”

Peter’s eyelids slowly but surely fluttered open, his eyes immediately locking on Tony’s before he was jumping in place, wide eyes searching frantically for signs of danger. 

“Dad! Dad, where-“

”Peter!” Tony placed his hands firmly on Peter’s chest. Peter quickly grabbed Tony’s wrists to keep his hands in place. 

“Where are-where are the bad guys? You-you have to get down, we have-have to-“

”Peter, kid, you’re in the medbay. There are no bad guys.”

”Dad, please, we have-have to-“ Peter suddenly cried out in pain and wrapped a protective arm around his abdomen, glancing down in confusion at the heaps of bandages wrapped around his middle beneath the hospital gown he wore.

”Peter! Kid, Jesus, I need you to be careful, _please-_ “

Peter paused, frowning as he scanned the room and caught his frantic breathing before he was looking up at Tony, wide, similar brown eyes locking on his guiltily. 

“...Oh.”

”Are you okay?”

”...Um...” Peter squeezed his eyes closed, recollecting his memories of the night prior. 

“Do you...remember anything, kid?”

”I...uh...”

Tony frowned, releasing the pressure he had been putting on his kid’s chest as he noticed Peter’s hands trembling.

“Woah, hey, Petey, take a deep breath, okay? What do you need? What can I do?”

”I-I-I can’t-cant-“

Tony held his breath and stared as Peter’s bottom lip began to tremble, his eyes threatening to flood with tears. 

Tony’s heart was beating in his throat.

God...he was only fifteen.

”Oh, Peter...”

Peter released a sob and it was more than enough indication for Tony to immediately lurch forward and scoop his kid up in his arms, to hold him close to his chest and cradle his head in his hand delicately. Peter was wrapping weak arms around him, too, clutching fistfuls of the man’s shirt and clinging to him like a lifeline. 

“‘M sorry,” Peter choked, sucking in a shaky breath as he dug his face into Tony’s shoulder. “I-I didn’t-I didn’t want our last conversation-“

”Shh, hey,” Tony held him tighter, banishing that thought before it could ever make its way off Peter’s tongue. Tony swallowed in a vein attempt to stop his own share of a breakdown, though it proved worthless. “I would never... _ever_ let that happen, kid. Never.”

”It-it’s my fault. It was my fault. ‘M sorry.”

”Kid...believe me, this one’s on me. I mean, uh...I could’ve done without the storming out and getting yourself kidnapped, but, uh...” Tony paused, tightening his hold on Peter so fiercely he swore he was crushing bones.

”Peter...I’m so sorry.”

Peter sniffled faintly in Tony’s hold as Tony began clambering onto the side of the bed and tucking his kid into his side, one arm draped around his shoulders. Tony planted a kiss in Peter’s mess of curls and sighed contentedly as Peter curled further into Tony’s hold, wincing with a groan as he strained his gunshot wounds though he hoped it was muffled enough. 

“I heard that, kid.”

”...It doesn’t even hurt.”

“Don’t even try it.”

The faintest of smiles reached Peter’s face. He released a relieved breath of air, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Tony didn’t get to hold Peter when he was a baby.

...This was making up for it just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @mjscornerr!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @mjscornerr!!


End file.
